Creepypasta Fan Fiction
by HatCoffee
Summary: WHY DID I WRITE THIS! This is a friendship story between Jeff and the main girl Elam. SEROISULY WHY DID I WRITE THIS?


What happens when the one you love is a psychopathic murderer?

Ha, no I'm kidding. This isn't a love story.

But one of us does turn into a psychopathic murderer.

I assume you're familiar with "Jeff the Killer" am I right?

Well, I want to be honest, I never paid attention to the kid. He was just another guy at my school as far as I was concerned. Of course, until I heard about his brother, Liu.

I remember my friend, Kale, telling me that one of the new kids tried to murder some middleschoolers and got arrested.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"The brother of that guy over there, Jeff." Kale responded.

"Jeff's brother?"

"Yeah, I think he's in your science class."

"Wow. Poor kid."

"Nah, he had it coming to him."

"Not him, Jeff, dumb-ass."

"Oh. Well, why don't you go talk to him?"

"Jeff? Oh, no. No, no. I can't, I'm horrible at giving condolence."

"Just try, he really looks like he needs it right now."

"Okay...I'll try."

I slowly walked over to Jeff, almost hyperventilating. I guess I should mention that I have a bit of social anxiety. I'm really only comfortable talking to my friends, family, and teachers. But talking to anyone else, I start to sound and feel like I'm trapped in a heater.

"Um, hi." I said, or rather, croaked.

Jeff looked up at me slightly. Then looked back down.

"Hi." He said.

There was a long silence, I thought of walking away, but Jeff's voice stopped me.

"What do you want?" He asked, still looking at the ground.

"I, um." I said, my breathing becoming shallower. "I...heard about your brother."

Jeff looked up, shocked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I just wanted to say...I feel sorry for you."

"Don't, it's not your fault."

"I...I know, but...I know that it's painful to loose a family member. It hasn't happened to me but...I know."

Jeff looked back down.

"It wasn't his fault either."

"Well, some people say the kids attacked you guys first..."

I was cut off.

"No! I was the one who did that!"

"What..."

"I tried to murder them! And Liu took the blame!"

"I..."

"He's in jail because of me!"

"Jeff..."

"So don't feel sorry for me, okay? It's not his fault!"

He looked back at his spot at the floor, refusing to say anymore.

He was crying.

I couldn't help myself, I hate it when people cry. I stepped a little closer and hugged him.

"Jeff...I understand."

I let go and walked away.

The next day, I was waiting at the bus stop, Jeff sat down next to me.

"Oh," He said. "You, what's up?"

"Nothing since yesterday..." I replied. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, It's okay, once Liu gets out you can put this all behind you."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a little while.

"Um," Said Jeff. "You know, I never caught your name."

"My name?" I said. "It's Elam."

"Elam?"

"I'm named after my grandfather. But It's a girl's name too."

"Interesting."

"Hey, you know what...since we're friends now."

I took out my camera and turned it on. Then turned it towards us.

"Smile!"

Click!

Jeff blinked, he looked confused, and annoyed.

"We have one conversation," He said. "And now we're friends?"

"Oh..." I said. "I thought...I'm sorry."

I put the camera back in my bag and sat in silence until the bus came. I was silent through the whole bus ride.

"You okay?" Kale asked me when she got on and sat next to me.

I shook my head and turned towards the window.

"No, tell me." She said.

I pointed to Jeff.

"Hey! You!" Kale yelled at Jeff when we got off the bus.

Jeff turned to look at us.

"What?"

"Yeah! You! Come here!"

Jeff walked over.

"You think you can hurt a girl who actually gives two shits about you?"

"I never hurt her."

"Then why was she crying on the bus?"

"I just don't see how we can be friends after talking once."

"Oh fuck you! If you wanna mess with Elam you mess with me!"

I saw a look in Jeff's eye. One that can't possibly mean anything good.

"You wanna fight?" He asked.

"Come at me, bro!" Yelled Kale.

They closed in on each other, ready to throw the first punch.

Kids were coming closer to watch the fight.

I knew I had to do something, I've seen that look in Kale's eye before, but...it looked stronger in Jeff. More like he was gonna send someone to their grave rather than the hospital.

"Wait, Kale, no!" I screamed.

Both Kale and Jeff looked at me.

"I..." I said. "I'll deal with him after school. You don't have to do anything."

"You sure?" Kale asked.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Alright."

Kale started to walk away, but not before giving Jeff a punch in the arm.

"You got lucky this time, asshole." She said,

"Fuck you too, bitch." Jeff responded.

Jeff looked towards me, his cruel gaze softened. Though the look in his eye remained.

"Jeff..." I started, but I was cut off.

"Meet me after school." He said, then walked off.

After school, I ran out of class early and stood near the oak tree next to the soccer field.

No one would expect a fight here, so there would just be me and Jeff. And I could explain everything and not have to fight him.

I waited for an hour, he finally showed up.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"I don't want to fight you." I said. "I want to explain the picture, and everything else."

"What do you mean?"

"I...just thought you needed a friend. You know, since Liu is in jail in all. And I usually take pictures with my friends. And..."

Jeff stopped me.

"I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Yes. You're right. I do need a friend."

He reached in my bag and took out my camera. He turned it on and pointed it towards us.

"Smile."

Click!

We knew the other kids would start looking for us, so we snuck off to the park. We had a wonderful time, laughing, playing on the equipment, and taking lots of pictures.

Once we got tired, and it got dark, we laid on the highest hill together and looked up at the stars. Finding constellations and making our own.

We started talking about what we wanted to do in life.

"I'm thinking about becoming a chef." I said. "What about you?"

"I don't know." Said Jeff.

"Maybe...a bartender?"

"Bartender? You're crazy!"

We laughed.

"Okay," I said. "Maybe a...an author?"

"Nah, how about...a doctor?"

"Eew, needles, yuck."

We laughed again.

"It's getting late." Jeff said. "I should take you home."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess."

After we went to my house, we took a few more pictures.

"You know," Jeff said before I went into the house. "My mom is making me go to some little kid's birthday party tomorrow. Since Liu can't be there, I was wondering If you could come?"

"Would it be okay?"

"If you say I invited you, It should be fine."

"Yeah, I'll come then. It will give me a chance to wear my new dress."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry," I said, laughing. "It's just a simple dress, nothing fancy!"

"Alright." Jeff said.

He gave me his address.

"It's right across the street."

"Okay, see you there, I'll bring my camera."

We said goodnight.

The next day I got up, showered, and dressed.

"Do you want be to drive you?" My dad asked.

"No, I'll ride my bike." I said.

"Not in that dress." My mother said.

"Mom," I said. "It's not fancy. And it's a little kid's party. They won't mind if I have a little dirt on my dress."

"Well, fine."

I got on my bike and headed to the party. On the way there I realized I was an hour late. I hoped Jeff wouldn't mind. But, unfortunately, I came in at the wrong time.

The first thing I saw was all these kids gathered in the back yard. I walked up to the back window just in time to see Jeff being flung into the patio furniture.

"Jeff!" I screamed, pounding on the window.

He took no notice of me though.

I ran to the back yard, Jeff was now upon this one kid, punching him like crazy. The kid was bleeding and coughing up blood.

"Jeff!" I screamed again, rushing over. But someone held me back.

"No! No! Let me go! I need to help him! I need to get him off!"

The kid died, blood gushing from his chest and forming a lake.

Everyone was silent. Staring.

"Jeff..." I said. "Jeff!"

Two boys with guns are now aiming at him. Jeff took for the stairs.

I broke from the person's grasp and ran after him.

"Jeff! Jeff!" I cried. "What are you doing? Jeff! Please! Don't surrender!"

Whoever had me earlier caught me again.

"No! No!" I said, struggling. "Let me go!"

I hear lots of banging and thrashing from upstairs. Then Screaming. Finally all was silent. Whoever had me let go of me.

"Jeff!" I yelled. "Jeff are you okay?"

Jeff then came out of a room, completely on fire. Everyone backed away but me.

"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff!" Was all I could scream. My brain had locked up.

Someone pulled me away, making my camera fall out of my pocket.

I struggled hard this time, running back to Jeff before getting pulled back again.

Jeff was now on the floor, still on fire. A lady grabbed an extinguisher and started to spray him with it.

A little kid had found my camera, and turned it on. He pointed it towards the scene in front of him.

"Smile!"

Click!

Three days after that, I managed enough courage to visit Jeff at the hospital. I was led into his room by the nurse.

"He's right in here." She said. "Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you." I said, walking in.

There was Jeff, laying in the hospital bed. He was a mess. His face was wrapped and i could clearly make out stitches. He had an I.V. with blood in it.

"Oh my god, Jeff..." I said in shock.

Jeff seemed to perk up.

"Yeah Jeff, it's me, Elam."

A boy I recognized as Liu looked up.

"So you're this Elam Jeff's been talking about." He said.

I laughed a little.

"Yeah...we're friends."

Liu outstretched his hand.

"I'm his brother, Liu."

I shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

I looked over at Jeff.

"You're a mess." I said. "But I'm glad you're alive."

"We're all glad." Said Liu.

I took Jeff's hand.

"I still have the pictures."

For the next few weeks that Jeff was in the hospital, I visited him. Everyday, I visited him.

I met his family, I heard his mother tell stories, we had some fun.

On the day Jeff was going to have his bandages taken off, I managed to bring my camera, so I could get a picture of him.

I arrived just as they were heading to their car.

I had to refrain from screaming when I saw Jeff's face.

His skin was perfectly white, his mouth was a deep red, his hair had turned black.

"J...Jeff." I said.

"Isn't it neat?" Jeff suddenly asked me.

I had to look at it for a few more minutes.

"I...I like it." I said. "I can still recognize you, so...it's okay."

I pulled out my camera.

"Let's get a picture!"

"Oh!" Said Jeff's mother. "Let me take it, Elam. You, Jeff, and Liu go stand over there."

We stood where she told us. Jeff to my left, Liu to my right, our arms around each other like we were family.

Jeff's mother turned the camera on and pointed it towards us.

"Smile!"

Click!

That night, I was up late. Just laying there in the dark.

My window was open, a figure crawled through it.

I turned on my light, it was Jeff...or...at least I thought it was.

"Elam." He whispered.

"Jeff." I whispered back.

His mouth was carved into a smile, it was still bleeding. His eyes had burn marks around them.

He walked up to me.

"Jeff, what did you do?" I asked, still whispering.

"I couldn't stop smiling." He said. "So I carved my mouth so I could always smile."

"And your eyes?"

"They kept closing, and I couldn't see my face. So I burnt off my eyelids so I could always see it."

We stood in silence.

"What does your family think?"

Jeff laughed.

"They're dead."

"D...dead?"

"I killed them."

More silence.

"Jeff...you're not going to kill me...are you?"

"Kill you?"

More silence.

"Jeff." I said. "You have to leave, get out of this place. The police will be looking for you. But they won't find you if you keep running."

"You won't forget me." Jeff said.

"No. I won't. All those pictures of you and I. I will keep them forever."

Jeff turned to leave.

"Wait!" I cried.

Jeff turned towards me.

"One last picture?"

Jeff nodded.

"One last picture."

I pulled out my camera and turned it on. Jeff and I held it together, pointing it towards us.

"Smile"

Click!

Epilogue:

It's been four years since I last saw Jeff. During that time, a lot happened.

The police went on the case of who killed Jeff's family. They asked me if I knew anything. I said no. But, eventually, they found out it was Jeff. And now everyone is looking for him.

I printed out all the pictures of Jeff and I, and keep them in a scrapbook. Along with newspaper articles of Jeff's murders.

I visit Liu's grave when I get the chance, though most of the time I just sit there in silence.

Most people have shunned me for having relations with Jeff, including Kale. They think I'll snap and join him.

The three kids that Jeff killed were honored in a school assembly. I didn't go though, those kids attacked Jeff, and burned him alive. I will never forgive them for that.

Their families found out that I didn't go, they moved.

I've gotten better in my cooking skills, and well on my way to becoming a chef.

I applied for a culinary school. I got in, but one of my required supplies is a knife set, which i don't have.

Or, rather, didn't have until recently.

About a week ago, I left my window open. The next morning I woke up and found a knife set by my bed. It had a note on it.

Dear Elam, It read.

I know you want to be a chef. Chefs need knives, right? So here's a little present from me to you. I hope you reach your dream. I miss you, but now I have more friends, so I'm not very lonely. Still haven't been caught yet, I plan to keep it that way. See you again, hopefully, sometime in the future.

Sweet Dreams,

**Jeff**


End file.
